Way Better than Paperwork
by dcj
Summary: Andy reflects on Sam's comments during the undercover.


This is just a short little one-shot that came to me after the last episode. I'm not sure I'm 100% happy with this; normally I probably would have flushed out a few more details of the days. But I wanted to get it out before the next episode aired and...I hope you'll get my picture. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p>The undercover had gone well and Andy was happy that she had been able to see it through to the end…<em>unlike Gail<em> she thought giddily. She lay in bed with her eyes closed but unable to turn her mind off, continually replaying her last night in the bar. It had not gone completely smoothly but they got Mackie and no one else was hurt.

She had done it again. After the first disastrous John Sweep, she had successfully performed two stints undercover. Neither was perfect, but she was getting better. Even Sam thought so; he told her she had done good work and that she had been smart. It was high praise coming from him.

Sam…

What had he said again? "You gotta admit this is fun uh? Way better than paperwork. We make a good team you and me." She had asked him what he was saying but his only answer was "just what I said. What do you mean?"

He was so confusing sometimes. And as much as Andy wanted to just forget about it and get to sleep, she couldn't get his words out of her head.

It **had** been fun; the rush of adrenalin…the excitement. It was something new; it got her heart racing. And it really tested her limits.

Truth be told, she was ecstatic when Sam brought the idea to her and Gail. Sure she had said it was going to be fun helping Luke and Jo with their 'do-over', but really it wasn't. It turned out to be more than a little boring and she had not been looking forward to an entire weekend of just that. She only did it as a favor because it was Luke.

She really didn't know how he could do that day after day.

Because being on the streets and especially being undercover…there really was no comparison. It **was** fun in a twisted sort of way, and she and Sam **had** made a good team. Between the two of them they were able to ID Russell Mackie and it was a huge find. Maybe not the perfect ending, but they did get him off the streets.

She and Sam did work well together and their success had a lot to do with him. He had taught her well and she made sure that he knew it. There was no doubt in her mind that she was the officer she was today because of Sam. And there was also no doubt that she had been having fun while it happened.

She could never be satisfied with doing paperwork every day; she would be bored silly. She enjoyed the action and excitement, and she knew exactly where that came from….the streets…with Sam.

Was she scared? Of course, she was; how could she not be at least a little scared. But she found that the fear didn't overwhelm her anymore, at least not when Sam was there.

But she had had to try though; it was Luke, her boyfriend, and he had asked her to do it. And for one night it had been…fine.

She let out a huff of breath. She had done it for Luke, and she was happy to do it for him because it was Luke. Her eyes popped open.

_It __was__ Luke…and Luke was...**it. **He was steady, safe, you always knew what to expect, and it was **always** the same._

She laughed humorlessly to herself. When did she become so willing to settle for paperwork? Could she really be happy doing that for the rest of her life? Did she really want that day after day? Safe and steady was nice…but there were no surprises, no thrills. And where was the fun in that?

She fell into a restless sleep as her mind kept replaying the same thoughts over and over…"Are you sure you want to be doing paperwork? Your call…enjoy."

When Andy woke, the sun was already high in the sky and Luke had long since left. He was likely already knee-deep in a new case or trying to find a new angle on a cold case. He lived for it, and it seemed to be enough for him.

She was still on the night shift so Andy wasn't due in for a few more hours and it gave her plenty of time to really think about what she did and didn't want to do for the rest of her life. By the time she was ready to head in, she had made 'her call'.

* * *

><p>Andy got to the barn with plenty of time and headed to the coffee to grab one before parade. She had just poured a cup, when Sam came up behind her. "Callaghan got you on paperwork again tonight McNally?"<p>

A cheeky grin took over her face. "I've decided paperwork isn't all it's cracked up to be."

He couldn't help but think he was missing something in the translation, but he just shook it off. He was just happy that she would be back out on the streets…hopefully with him. And he couldn't stop the dimples from invading his cheeks. _It was going to be a great night._

* * *

><p>Their span of night shifts was finally coming to an end, and Andy was looking forward to a couple of days off. She was getting ready to head out when she saw Luke and Jo working together in his office. She may have been reading more into it than there was, but she couldn't help but think that maybe Luke's do-over with Jo had nothing to do with a case.<p>

She turned around just in time to see Sam moving towards the door, and she jogged to catch up with him.

"We have a couple of days off coming up."

"Yep."

"You busy?"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your truck."

"Are you kidding? The last time you borrowed my truck; shots were fired. I'm not sure I'm willing to take that chance." He wasn't sure he really wanted to know, but he had to ask. "What do you need it for? Still moving things into the love shack?"

Andy tried to keep the smile from her lips. "Moving something out actually."

"Oh. What do you need to move out?"

"Me." She said, as nonchalantly as she could.

She took a sidelong glance at Sam and his eyes had gone comically wide; she watched as his mouth opened and closed, but no words were coming out. It took everything she had not to laugh.

When he finally recovered, he had to be sure he heard her correctly. "Are you serious?"

"Completely…so can I use the truck?"

"Not only can you use the truck, McNally, but you also get to take advantage of my awesome moving skills."

"Sam, you don't…"

"Not asking, McNally."

"Thanks, Sam."

He stepped into his truck. "You're carrying all the heavy stuff though." He threw back.

She rolled her eyes as she continued to the passenger side, assuming he would offer her a ride. "Well I wouldn't want you to break a nail."

* * *

><p>With everything loaded into Sam's truck, Andy walked back into Luke's house to take one last look around. "Well, I guess that's it; I think we have it all."<p>

"Not quite." Sam said. She looked at him in confusion until he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. _Now he had it all._

Andy laughed against Sam's back as they walked out. _Oh yeah. Way better than paperwork._


End file.
